


Take me away

by Saphirsilber



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirsilber/pseuds/Saphirsilber
Summary: Kevin is fire but Jacob is willing to burn.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Take me away

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a writing exercise that I learned from my literature teacher. Basically, you ask someone to give you 25- 30 words and you have to write a story by using those words as much as possible. In my case, those were the 28 words my mom gave me (in case you were wondering): 
> 
> Apple tree  
> Sunshine  
> Fire  
> Damsel  
> Wind  
> Blue moon  
> Bells  
> Rain  
> Blossoms  
> Petals
> 
> Red  
> Dawn  
> Wings  
> Grass  
> Pretty  
> Light  
> Lightning  
> Stem  
> Time  
> Linen
> 
> Window  
> Letter  
> Cat  
> Storm  
> Kiss  
> Running  
> Basket  
> Curious 
> 
> Have a great day!  
> ~ Saphirsilber ♥️

Jacob was carrying the heavy basket full of white linens over the large field behind their house when he first met Kevin. It was an unusually hot day, like the summer‘s last desperate attempt to fight off autumn and Jacob could feel sweat pooling in the cook of his neck, running down his temples and back and he was glad when he finally arrived at the old apple tree where their laundry line  was hanging. 

A strange rustling went through the branches and it took Jacob a moment to realize that this wasn’t the soft breeze that had been blowing over their field for the time he took to reach the tree. Instead, Jacob‘s eyes caught a pretty boy that was sitting on one of the branches. For a brief moment they both stared at each other, Jacob because he was too baffled by the sight of a stranger sitting in their apple tree and the pretty boy because he was too busy looking at Jacob with curious eyes. 

„Catch this“, the boy broke the silence between them and carelessly threw an apple at Jacob, who tried his best to catch it despite the heavy basket that he had still clutched tightly to his hips. 

To Jacob’s embarrassment and the boy‘s delight, the apple slipped elegantly through Jacob‘s fingers and landed in the long grass with a dull thump.

„Pity“, the boy giggled and followed the apple, landing gracefully next to Jacob just to pick up the fruit and bite into it before he leaned back onto the stem. 

„Who are you?“, Jacob asked, still too taken aback by the boy’s sudden appearance in their apple tree. The wet linen in the basket was long forgotten, instead Jacob found himself getting lost in the stranger‘s beautiful eyes. 

„I’m Kevin“, the boy said and pushed himself a little further up on the apple tree as if he were to straighten his posture. 

„I‘m Jacob“, Jacob replied because he didn’t know what else to say to Kevin, who effectively distracted him from hanging up his wet linen. 

„Hi Jacob, nice to meet you“, Kevin said and sent Jacob a small wave with the sunlight getting caught up in his hair, making it seem almost as if it were bright golden instead of just plain brown. 

„What were you doing in our apple tree?“, Jacob asked curiously. 

„Oh“, Kevin shrugged and the wind picked up, blowing his fringe from his face. „This and that, you know“. 

Jacob didn’t know but he nodded anyways, gripping his basket a little tighter. 

„What about you?“, Kevin had almost finished his apple and pointed at Jacob’s still wet linen. 

„Just hanging up laundry?“, Jacob replied but it sounded more like a question, as if he wasn’t sure anymore now that Kevin was leaning on the apple tree so casually. Admittedly, Jacob didn’t have lots of experiences with random boys showing up in his garden, sometimes the red stray cat would visit him while Jacob picked some fruits but Kevin was definitely a first for him. 

Kevin laughed and it sounded like an orchestra of sweet bells ringing and Jacob thought he never heard anything as beautiful as Kevin‘s laugh. 

„Alright, Jacob“, Kevin made three large steps through the grass towards Jacob and gently patted his cheek. „See you around“. 

„Wait!“, Jacob called out but Kevin was already gone, he had jumped the fence that separated Jacob’s garden from the open fields and was running towards the forest, with his hair jumping and reflecting the golden light of the sun. 

„There is a new boy“, his mother said during dinner, with the warmth of the fire heating up their dining room. „He moved into the abandoned farm next to us“. 

Jacob humed in response.

„I want you to stay away from him“, she said, her hands gripping the cutlery tighter like a damsel in distress. „He is trouble“. 

Jacob thought back to pretty Kevin sitting in their apple tree and was tempted to ask why. Why should he stay away from Kevin with the pretty eyes and the pretty mouth and the prettiest laugh he had ever heard? How was Kevin trouble? But Jacob knew that he wasn’t allowed to ask questions so he remained silent and nodded. 

„My mother doesn’t want me to meet you“, Jacob said while he was laying in the grass next to Kevin, far enough from the house so his mother wouldn’t notice. „She says you are trouble“. 

Kevin laughed at that and Jacob could feel himself smile along involuntarily while watching Kevin picking petals off a daisy. The sun was shining again, casting long shadows of Kevin‘s eyelashes on his cheek and painting his skin golden. 

„I’m flattered“, Kevin joked and tossed the ruined blossom away just to pick a new one, picking at the petals again. Jacob thought that Kevin had pretty hands but then again, everything about Kevin was pretty. 

„Why does she want me to stay away from you?“, Jacob asked, curiosity obvious in his voice. 

„It’s because people are scared of what they don’t understand“, Kevin replied, picking another flower and connecting it to the other one. 

Jacob didn’t understand what Kevin meant but he nodded again and let his hands caress the soft grass underneath him. 

„It’s going to rain later“, Jacob said as he looked up into the shy, shielding his eyes from the sun. He couldn’t tell whose light shined brighter; Kevin or the sun. 

„Think we‘ve got a storm coming?“, Kevin asked, his eyes searching for Jacob‘s. His lips were curled upwards like they usually were and Jacob thought that Kevin was like fire, burning so brightly and taking in everything that was in his way, spreading into the last inches of Jacob‘s body until he felt like he was on fire, burning in the fire that was Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. 

„I don’t know“, Jacob whispered as the wind picked up, pulling and tugging on him as if it tried to blow him away from Kevin. 

Kevin smiled and reached for Jacob‘s hand to tie the daisy blossoms around his wrist and he didn’t let go of Jacob’s hand after he had finished his work and Jacob held onto him tightly as if he were his lifeline in the storm that threatened to take him away. 

_ Don’t let me go _ , Jacob thought and Kevin squeezed his hand, sending a spark under his skin. And Jacob, Jacob watched himself burn. 

An impatient tapping on his window woke Jacob up, the moon illuminated his room and dipped his bed in a silver light making Jacob‘s skin seem even milkier than it usually was. Dawn was far away, the midnight‘s lights had barely passed and Jacob wondered what had pulled him out of his dreams at such an hour. 

Carefully, Jacob pushed his blanket off and made his way towards the window, glancing outside to find Kevin‘s familiar figure in the dark of the night. 

„What are you doing here?“, Jacob whispered after he had opened his window. 

„I came to see you, dummie“, Kevin sent him another one of his beautiful smiles and elegantly climbed through the frame of his window before Jacob had a chance to protest. 

Jacob shivered when the cold air of the night met his pale skin, mercyless wind tugging on him once again before he closed the window behind Kevin. 

Kevin looked ethereal in the pale light of the moon, his cheekbones even more prominent with the shadows the night created on his face and Jacob couldn’t help but compare him to an angel. 

„It’s starting to rain“, Kevin casually leaned against the window to look outside where the first drops of water painted Jacob’s garden blue. A blue moon on a blue night. Pretty, Jacob thought, Kevin was so pretty. 

A lightning stroke, illuminating Kevin‘s features followed by a rumbling thunder. They had a storm coming, air prickling with anticipation of it all crashing down just like Jacob. 

„What now?“, he asked, unsure what to do with himself now that Kevin was standing so close to him and Jacob could feel himself getting pulled in, closer and closer towards Kevin like a moth towards the light of the moon. 

Kevin shrugged, a smile on his lips that told Jacob he had something in mind, mischievous glint in his eyes like glowing coal. 

„I came to give you something“, Kevin said and pulled out a crumpled letter, Jacob’s name messily scribbled across the couvert. 

„A letter?“, Jacob asked and curiously accepted the letter, well aware how Kevin’s hand brushed against his. With shaking hands, Jacob pulled out the piece of paper. „It’s empty“, he said after turning it round and round, his confused gaze searching for Kevin’s. 

„I know“, Kevin shrugged and smiled, unbothered by the turn of events. „I wanted to write you a letter but I realized that no words could express what I wanted to tell you“. 

Jacob blinked, once, twice and tried to make sense of Kevin’s words as the storm outside flared up, heavy rain drops hitting the glass of Jacob’s window. 

„What is it?“, Jacob asked while putting the letter down. 

„This“, Kevin said and leaned forward, lips brushing against Jacob’s in a fragile kiss that felt like a butterfly‘s wings. Within the fraction of a second, Jacob found himself addicted to the feeling of Kevin’s lips and he pressed closer, closer to Kevin and closer to the fire that was Kevin’s way of living. Hot, passionate and careless, devouring Jacob from the inside out, burning him until everything that was left of Jacob were the ashes of his heart. 

Jacob sighed and watched himself burn. 


End file.
